


Revenants soft side

by Revenant_Simp



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Hugs, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenant_Simp/pseuds/Revenant_Simp
Summary: Both revenant and loba have been placed on the same team. And at the start everything is normal between them, they're still at each others throats, promising that they will end the others life, but something changes inside of revenant midway through the game. And loba would find that out properly when she walks past his room
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Revenant
Kudos: 11





	Revenants soft side

**Author's Note:**

> So I previously wrote a fanfic that explored the soft side of revenant. In this one, I wanted to do the opposite, where I made it so loba would show her soft side to revenant and let her guard down. Also thanks to @YasLion15 on Twitter for some of these ideas! It really came in clutch when I couldn't think of anything

The legends all gathered in the dropship, talking amongst themselves before they had to drop. There was two legends missing however..revenant and loba. They were too busy in the halls going at each others throats. Loba knew that throwing his source code into the phaserunner would only cause revenant to become even angrier at her, but she had no other choice. She will let him suffer the way she has had to her whole life. As revenant was about to grab her throat and pin her to the wall, the dropship alarm went off, signalling they all had to get ready. "Another time girly" as he dropped her down to the floor as loba gripped her throat and tried to catch her breath. She glared up at the screen to see who's team she was on before cursing under her breath when she realised it was revenant. She stood next to the demonio, not speaking a word to him as they dropped down into the map.

They both managed to land at Bonzai Palace, where the two started to loot up, before they both took the zipline up to the top. That's when the memories of her parents death came flooding back to her, and now she was stood here with their killer. So it didn't help her case when she saw that the killer had no regard for this place. "Do you even care demon? About all the murders that you've committed? About all the lives that you've damaged?" Revenant swiftly turns back to face her with a small smile on his face. "I try and forget most of what I have done. But this one in particular? Oh I'll never forget that". Loba screams as she charges at him, pinning him down to the floor and pulling out her signature pistol. "Why are you such a bastard!" She cries out as tears run down her face. Revenant pauses before looking back up at her and wiping her tears away, startling her. "D-dont touch me demon". But revenant sighs as he moves loba off of him. "I didn't mean I'll never forgot this one because it was the place your parents were murdered...it's because this is the place when I finally saw the monster that Hammond Robotics turned me into" "W-what do you mean?" "Well...after I...killed your father, something inside of me glitched, and I saw myself. My...former self infront of me". Loba stands up from the floor, but still keeping her pistol trained on him. "Do you know what it's like to be in pain for 300 years? I've killed hundreds of thousands of people before I was programmed to kill your father, and not once did I care about who I killed. But after that night...and having to experience all the pain that was previously hidden away...I was scared." But loba laughs in his face. "You? Scared? Do you honestly take me as a fool demonio? Nothing scared you". Revenant looks up at her and smiles softly, before walking away with his head held low. "Yeah...I guess your right girly". Loba shrugs, looting up the rest of the place before moving with him to the next ring, taking out multiple squads before they were down to the final two. Loba smirked as she tracked bangalore with her sniper, shooting and downing her. "One more to go demonio!" as she looked behind her shoulder, but was confused to see him not stood there. In fact, she couldn't see revenant at all. As she turned to look around, she was caught off guard, getting taken out by bloodhound who was positioned on the high ground as her squad finished second.

Loba gets respawned back to the dropship, where some of the legends tell her 'better luck next time'. But she disregards them, scanning the ship to try and find revenant. She has no luck, so she screams out in anger at them to know where he is, with Gibraltar telling her he's in his room, but warning her that noone has ever stepped inside before. Loba runs down the hallway before stopping outside of his door and banging loudly. "Demonio! You've got some explaining to do!" But there's no answer. Enraged, loba slips her bracelet below the crack in the door, teleporting inside the darkly lit room. "Allow me girly" as revenant stands up from the seat that he was sat in with a strain, and turning the light on. Lobas eyes adjust to the new lighting before staring him down. But as she's about to say something she looks to her left, then her right, noticing a few dozen revenant shells scattered around the room. "What the hell do you get up to in here?" But he didn't come out with anything snappy towards her. Instead, he sat back down with a sigh, as loba remembered why she came back in and held her pistol to his throat. "If you want a better result, aim for the skull" revenant softly says, moving her pistol to his forehead. "Now squeeze the trigger". "You...want me to?" He nods slowly, before shutting his eyes and taking in one final breath as a tear runs down his faceplate. But loba instead lowers her weapon to her side. "Come on girly, we both know you want to see me dead. I'll come back and I'll just let you do it again and again". But loba stands up and crosses her arms. "What the hell is wrong with you demon? I thought you liked killing!" Revenant sighs as he stands up from his chair, moving to the window clutching his bleeding stomach which loba notices. "Do you...come in here after every game to...kill yourself?" He nods slowly as he let's more tears roll down his face. "Having to constantly live in a world where all you can think of is the painful screams of every soul you've killed is hell loba. Every second of my life is torture". "And if I didn't walk in where you just going to do it again?" Pointing to his injured stomach. "Please...I know all I've done to you is unimaginable pain, but can you please just grant me the pleasure of killing me? It's the only thing in this world I care about anymore. To be able to escape this hell once and for all" Loba looks away before placing her pistol down on the side, walking over to him slowly. "You know i can't just do that revenant. You do deserve everything after all the pain you have caused people" "then why are you even here?" As he let's more tears escape his eyes. "Because even if you are a demon in what you've done, I know what it's like" as revenant looks up to her slightly confused. "What? You're not the first person who's tried to take her own life due to the pain someone's caused her. But I stay because I know there's people in this world who care about me" as she tries to wrap her arms carefully around his hips. Revenant notices, and turns to face her, as loba thinks that this was all a trap to lure her into where noone will be able to find her. She tries to step back, but revenant grabs her arm as her eyes widen. But this time, the demonio didn't try and kill her. Instead, he collapses to the floor infront of her, trying to hide his tears even though he knew it was pointless. Loba for the first time felt sympathy for revenant, as she slowly lowered herself down to his level and wiped away the tears from his eyes, similar to how he did to her back in the game. "You may not think you'll ever be able to change demon, and how you think you'll never be able to seek forgiveness but...I...I forgive you for what you did to me" as she smiles softly, wrapping her arms around him and hiding her face in his scarf. "You...forgive me?" 'I promise you revenant. I forgive you" as she moves her face from his scarf to smile up at him. Revenant smiles as he lifts her up slightly onto his knee and wrapping his arms around her waist and neck, bringing her as close to him as he can. "T-thank you then loba". She smiles as she relaxes her body in his hold, planting a soft kiss on his cheek before saying "It's no problem rev" before closing her eyes with a relaxed sigh. Revenant looks back down at her, then back towards his previous shells, vowing that he won't be another hollow shell, now that someone that he cares about finally forgives him for the crimes that he's committed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for taking the time to read this! It still might not be anything special since I'm still new to writing all of this, but thank you for reading it fully if you did so! And a big thank you again to @YasLion15 on twitter who supplied me with some of these ideas for this fanfic, and possibly future fanfics, so if you could drop her a follow on twitter that would be amazing!


End file.
